


A Secret for Christmas

by LadyGravdian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #SupercorpSanta, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGravdian/pseuds/LadyGravdian
Summary: Lena and Kara are trying to keep their relationship secret until the new year. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasCupOfTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasCupOfTea/gifts).



> This fic is for the Elseworlds gc Secret Santa. It is not-beta read. All mistakes are my own and I make no money off of any of this. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS: I love Dansen and I really miss Sam, but there wasn't room for a kid in this story and I don't think I know Kelly well enough to do her justice.

Originally it had started out as a way to protect this new fragile thing between them. A way to stay in their perfect little bubble just a little while longer. A way to ensure that they were sure in this new aspect of their relationship before complicating it with the inevitable messiness that would ensue once they told their friends. It had been a mutual agreement.

It took two months for them to feel ready. Two months of shy kisses and “first dates”. Two months of getting to know each other in an entirely new context. Two months of stolen kisses and even more lingering hugs. Two delightful, near-perfect months that left both of them deliriously happy. They had become secure enough in their relationship, that they felt ready to whether the storm that would in all likelihood ensue when the rest of the superfriends heard the news.

Yet, they didn’t want to make a big ordeal out of breaking the news to them and neither one of them felt comfortable just announcing it at game night. So the, now slightly less, oblivious gays had come to the decision that instead of telling everyone in some grand announcement, that was certain to be awkward with their combined dating histories in the group, they’d simply stop hiding their relationship. This way the others could figure it out on their own and they could explain anything in whatever way felt natural.

However, with their individual pasts, neither of them felt comfortable with explicit forms of PDA. Family and familial affection were important core values on Krypton, but they were still private beings by nature. Additionally, personal relationships between couples became increasingly complex and varied over the millenia, due to the growth of matrix-arranged marriages. So, by the time Kara had been born the subject had become not just touchy one, but almost a social taboo. Matched people were expected to make their relationship work, but how they did so was completely up to them. Hence, these relationships were intensely private and personal things. Lena, on the other hand, was still new to showing any forms of genuine affection, having only been exposed to the fake and manipulative “affections” of her family and their esteemed friends for most of her life. Affection as a genuine positive force without a connotation of weakness was still a new concept for her. She was also used to the press dissecting every single one of her relationships with ruthless and sensationalist abandon. So, after having been forced to live her life on such a public stage, she had become a very private person.

So, they rarely went beyond cheek kisses and near continuous physical contact when in public. This went on for several months, with no one addressing their new relationship status. They found it curious at first, but just assumed that the rest of their friend group had accepted this development without feeling the need to comment. Though they both found the mildness of Alex’s teasing slightly odd.

Their assumptions, however, were suddenly proven gravely false one Game Night in mid-October…

_...They had just finished their last round of Monopoly (Lena had trounced them all) and were cleaning up the remnants of the night. Winn and James had already left and Maggie and Alex were on their way out the door. Lena was staying over as had become customary for them._

_“You two seem to be attached at the hip these days. If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were dating.”_

_Alex threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her coat. A surprised Lena was about to correct her, when a tug from her girlfriend silenced her. She turned to face Kara as Alex closed the door. She was a little nervous._

_“What wrong, Kara? I thought you wanted Alex to know. Have you changed your mind?”_

_“Not exactly, A ghrá. I’m still okay with everyone knowing and if you want, I’ll call Alex right now and tell her that we’ve been dating for six months.” Kara was clearly sincere, but there was a mischievousness dancing in her eyes that had Lena intrigued._

_“Then why did you stop me? I’d think you would get a kick out of her not realizing.”_

_“Oh, you’re right about that. Alex has always teased me for being oblivious about human courting customs. But I had an idea. I’d totally understand if you weren’t okay with it. I absolutely wouldn’t be offended. If it’s not something you wanna do, I’ll happily call Maggie and Alex now. I’ll call Winn and James. I’ll call J’onn. I’ll call Eliza. I’ll…” Lena chuckled._

_“Kara-te, as adorable as you are when you ramble, maybe you should tell me your idea first?” , she asked amused by her Kryptonian._

_“Oh, right! That’s probably a good idea, but you came up with it, so of course it’s a good idea...I’m getting off track again. Anyway, yes I’ll admit I might be slightly gleeful that for once in her life Alex is the oblivious one, but… I kinda want to see how long it will take her to figure it out on her own, besides if none of the others actually know we’re together then they’ll probably have one of those annoying betting pools going on by Christmas. Unless you think that they’ve finally learned their lesson with the way you lecutred them last time?”_

_“Please, I doubt the president could stop Alex and Maggie and they’ll always pull the others into their shenanigans.”_

_“Well then, I’d say that they have it coming and since none of them will have made an accurate bet, the pot should go to us no?” A laughing Lena pulled her girlfriend down onto the couch, suddenly getting an inkling of where Kara’s mind was going._

_“I’d definitely say so.”_

_“So how about we see how long it takes them to figure it out and then we’ll take the pot and go on a lovely date on their dime.” Kara’s grin was almost vindictive._

_“Oh darling, that’s dastardly!”_

_“Well it serves them right,” Kara pouted, looking away with crossed arms, “I’ve been trying to get them to stop betting on my life for years, so what if I want to enjoy the_ one _time I’m not going to be the victim.” Lena grabbed onto Kara’s hand and pulled her to face her._

_“Oh Kara, I understand” she said soothingly, before changing the tone to match Kara’s earlier one. “And I agree with you. This is going to be fun!”..._

And so our tale begins….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick explination of the pet names.
> 
> a ghrá: supposedly means "my love" or "my dear " in Irish  
> a ghrá mo chroí: "my heart's beloved" or "my darling"  
> the suffix -te comes from Kryptonian and means "my" so lena is calling Kara "my Kara" in her native language.


	2. Chapter 1

Looking back, Lena thought that they should have known it wouldn’t stay that simple. With their competitive natures, and Alex once again teasing Kara about her inability to keep a secret, their little game soon became less about letting others come to their own conclusions and more about actively keeping them in the dark. 

They made a point of leaving game night at different times when it wasn’t held at Kara’s. They doubled checked no one was looking before kissing in the kitchen. Lena once even texted Alex asking for help locating her sister while curled up in bed with the woman in question, just to have an excuse to be there when the older sister came by for breakfast. 

In most cases, a scemme like this would have jeopardized the relationship and if it had been anyone other than Kara, Lena’s deep rooted insecurities Kara had become intesly invested in their deception and, if she was honest with herself, so had Lena.

It had been almost two months now and they had been surprisingly successful. However, they found that it was much harder to act natural when they were actively hiding something, than when they weren’t. It was logical after all and Kara _was_ a pretty bad liar. She could not fathom how more people didn’t figure it out. _“Flew here on a bus”?, honestly!_ However, keeping their, not so little, secret was about become much harder...

It was December and since Eliza wouldn’t be able to join them for christmas this year, the gang had decided to shake their usual end-of-year plans up a bit. The Luthor’s had a “small” cabin in Washington and Lena had offered up its services as their very own holiday retreat. The only issue with leaving early for vacation was that all of them had very busy, very important jobs that required far more attention than was conducive to prolonged absences. So the lot of them had spent the first two weeks of December running around like headless chickens trying to get everything in order. Except Lena of course, a Luthor’s metaphorical chicken always kept its head firmly attached to it’s neck. Luckily, they had all managed to wrap everything up in time and J’onn had agreed to cover Kara’s super duties as much as absolutely possible.

By the time the third advent weekend rolled around all of them were ready for a break, but before they could truly relax they still had to get to the cabin. It would take them roughly ten hours to drive from National City to Coldwick, the town nearest their planned winter lodgings. Usually Lena would just fly them out in one of her private jets, but when she suggested it everyone had insisted that road trips were “the best” and very much part of Christmas tradition. Hence, driving.

Lena had a feeling that some would be regretting that decision, as she dragged a sleepy Kryptonian out of bed at 4am on Saturday.

“‘F’ve more minutes”, Kara grumbled turning over.

“We have to wake up, Kara-te. We need to get ready.” she whispered encouragingly.

“But ‘ts early, Lee.”

“Well someone decided that a ten hour drive in the middle of December would be a good idea. I still think we should be taking the jet. You know what, if sleep is so important to you I can call my pilot right now...”

“No, no, no. I’m getting up. The others will be driving, so doing that would be unfair. Besides it’ll be our first long roadtrip as a couple. It’s important.” Kara rambled as she finally sat up, rubbing her eyes. _She’s so cute when she is half asleep_ Lena thought to herself.

“If taking the jet is unfair to our friends, what does that mean for our little fubbery? Isn’t that unfair to?” She teased.

“What? I thought we agreed that they deserved it? Are you getting tired of this? Because I promised we would stop this if that happened and I’ll honor that you know. I can call my sister right now…”

“Wow, Kara, darling, hold on. I was only teasing. I may be getting a little tired of hiding again, but I still think it’ll be worth it. Just imagine their faces when Alex finally figures it out. You know it’ll be hilarious.”

“Okay, but I’m getting a little tried to. Maybe we should simply tell them at some point?”

“We can talk about that in the car. For now, why don’t you take a shower. I’ll start breakfast.”

“Your the best, Lee” Kara said as she finally detangled herself from the bedding. Lema stared after her dopily for a few moments. Then she got up as well and entered the kitchen. Thanking her past self for having the foresight of forcing herself and her girlfriend to pack everything last night, she turned on the coffee machine. Then shoved two stacks of pre-made pancakes into the oven, before taking two pans and starting four packs of bacon. Eight months of dating a superhero had taught her that there was no such thing as overkill when it came to food, or any other thing really.

“Mmm...A ghrá, that smells so good!” Kara swooned on her way out of the shower. She quickly came up from behind and wound her arms around the Luthor’s waist. Lena allowed herself to melt into her for a moment, enjoying the warmth radiating off the other woman. A few moments later she turned around in Kara’s arms.

“I need to go get ready, can I trust you not to burn down the kitchen?”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Lena arched her eyebrow. “It was one time! And it was only an itsy bitsy little fire and I put it out immediately!”

“One time is more than enough for me, you nearly gave me a heart attack, but alas I do need a shower, so I will have to take the chance.” Kara rolled her eyes and affectionately shoved her in the direction of the bathroom.

“Go on, silly. I’ll be sure not to cause any fires.” Chuckling, because it was still way too early for laughter, Lena made her way to into the shower, detouring into her-...their room, to grab the clothes she had picked out for the drive. She was still getting used to that. Sharing a home with someone else. Sure, they had agreed to table the discussion of getting a place together until this, whatever it was, with the superfriends was finished. How would they explain co-signing a lease while supposedly not dating, after all? But they rarely spent the night apart anymore and no other relationship she’d ever experienced had gotten to this point before. She and Jack had been close, but in all their years together, she had never allowed him so permanently into her space, her home, her safe place, as she had Kara in the past few months. Wherever she looked, there were traces of the blonde ray of sunshine. Photos on nightstands, dressers and side tables, colorful throw pillows and blankets on the couch and in the den, a stuffed animal Kara had won her at a fair, the paintings she had given Lena for her birthday.

Were it literally anyone else, Lena knew she would be terrified. She would have pushed them away for fear of letting them get too close, of them finding her flaws and shortcomings, of becoming too attached to properly compartmentalize when they inevitably left. She would never have allowed the relationship to get this far, become this intimate. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Kara. Sweet, kind, beautiful, understanding, strong Kara. Kara who always stood up for her, who was always there foe her, who brought her lunch when she forgot to eat and coffee when she was working late and surprised her with her favorite pastries from Nice after a particularly exhausting board meeting. Kara, who, since the RevealTM a few months into their friendship, had always been honest with her. Kara who trusted her. Kara who loved her…

That was another thing that had taken her awhile to accept. Having been so used to the opposite, it had left her doubtful at first. However, Kara, being the effusively sincere beam of sunshine that she was, had been there for her every step of the way. First as her best friend and then as her girlfriend. Allowing Lena to process everything at her own pace, never pressuring her to say it back, but never letting her forget it either.

In the end, all their struggles had left them stronger and made the day when Lena finally did say it back all the more special. Smiling to herself she shook herself out of her thoughts and finally turned on the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she brushed out her wet hair, before braiding it and slipping into comfortable jeans, a T-shirt and the old NCU hooding she had stolen from Kara over a year ago. 

When she emerged from the bath room at 4:45, Kara was working on her fourth stack of pancakes, having already devoured all the bacon. Unworried, Lena opened the oven knowing that she’d find a perfectly proportioned plate of breakfast foods within. Smiling at her girlfriend, she sat down and ate her meal. Once she was finished, Kara whisked away her dishes, washing everything and stacking the dry items back into their cupboards with a speed Lena still was not used to. Thanking Kara with a chaste kiss she went to get their coats.

“You ready?” she asked as Kara joined her in the hall. The Kryptonian grinned.

“For ten hours unitrrupted hours of christmas songs and your delightful company, a ghrá mo chroí? Never have I had a prospect so sweet!” Kara declared as they left the aprtment and their laughter echoed behind them long after they’d made it to the car.


	3. Chapter 2

“Wow...this snow is getting dense. Do you think it’ll change our arrival time?” Kara asked much later that afternoon, sounding a tried as she felt. She’d been putting in overtime for both her jobs for the past few weeks and it was starting to catch up to her. The drive long drive wasn’t exactly helping, though it hadn’t been too bad either. Lena, night owl that she was, had taken the first shift until the sun had risen around eight. At that point they’d switched over since the sun would make Kara the more attentive driver. Lena had taken a nap and when she woke up, they checked in with the others. The boys had chosen to start a little later and Alex and Maggie had left the night before. They’d taken the scenic route and stayed overnight at a B&B, turning the trip into their own private mini vacation before being surrounded by people for the rest of the year. 

“Is that your way of asking if we’re there yet?” Lena teased from Kara’s left. She had taken over again about half an hour ago, since she had a better understanding about the back roads they’d need to navigate to get to their destination.

Kara looked over at her girlfriend to reply. Only to forget her answer immediately, as she was struck by how beautiful she looked in this moment. What little sunlight made it through the cloud cover was reflecting off the snow that fell in thick, almost cartoon like, flakes. The forest of evergreens they were driving through provided the perfect background. Sometimes Lena looked unreachably beautiful, especially in her power suits. Sometimes she looked sinfully gorgeous, especially in her date and gala clothes. Sometimes she looked ethereal, especially in the coastal twilight of National City. But today, with her washed out jeans, Kara’s hoodie and the flyaways emphasizing every slight movement of her head, she looked utterly, mind-blowingly, earth-shatteringly real. It took Kara’s breath away. This dazzling creature was here. Lena was real. The smartest, kindest, most-wonderful woman on the planet, the woman who’d had so many walls when they first met, was openly teasing Kara as they made their way to spend time with their family in a space she had volunteered herself.

And it was _their_ family. Kara truly believed that, They may have had a rocky start, but in the end, even before they had started dating, Lena had been welcomed into their little group with open arms. It filled Kara with joy seeing so many people she cared about getting along, finding comfort in one another and building each other up. They all deserved to enjoy that after what they’d been through in the past few years.

Lena glancing inquiringly towards her broke Kara from her reverie. 

“No, I may act childish at times, but contrary to what seems to be popular belief i’m not actually five years old. I’m just worried about the roads. I mean I know I could just fly off and get us whatever we need if we end up stuck some place, but I'd rather not.” lena hummed thoughtfully.

“What had you so out of if before? You seemed a million miles away?”

“Quite the opposite in fact. I was right here, struck speechless by how amazing you are.” Lena blushed and looked away under the guise of checking her rearview mirror. Kara chuckled and they reverted back to silence for a bit, listening to Kara's christmas playlist and basking in this simple moment that felt like forever. Then Kara remembered their conversation from earlier this morning and cleared her throat.

“Lena?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“This morning you said you were getting tired of hiding who we are.”

“ Yes I did. I also clearly remember saying that I thought Alex and Maggie’s faces would be worth it.”

“I remember that to, but I _also_ remember you saying we’d talk about it in the car.”

“I did say that.” Lena sighed, “I truly don’t mind it. I wouldn’t have agreed to it otherwise. It’s quite fun in some ways. It also makes me feel quite smug when they try to tease me without knowing what’s actually happening.”

“But…” Kara prompted.

“But...I also want to finally tell them, not just because their reactions will undoubtdely be priceless, I want them to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. I want all our friends to know how you make me feel warm, safe and cherished. I want them to know that I’m the luckiest woman in the entire universe and I want them to be happy for us.”

“ I want that to Lena. Yes, I enjoy this “game” and the anticipation, but I want everyone to know about us to. I want them to know how you make me feel valued, seen and valid. How you make me feel comfortable with all aspects of my life. I want them to know that I'm the luckiest woman in the whole multiverse and I want them to be happy for us to.”

“You just had to one up me, didn’t you?” Lena chuckled. Kara did to.

“Yes, I kinda did. Every morning I wake up knowing you’re mine and I’m yours I have this little moment of disbelief that I get to be with this amazing person. And everyday I am better just for having you in my life.” Lena met her stare for the fw moments it was safe for her to do so and they smiled at each other. Kara heard herself sigh dopily for a moment, before getting their conversation back on track.

“So what should we do? I’d say we tell them soon, but we do it on our terms that way we can maybe get pictures of the look on Alex’s face.” At that thought they both giggled for a moment.

“I must admit, that I like that idea, but maybe we won’t tell them just yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I do enjoy this part of the game and I think setting a firm time limit would up the stakes a little, what do you think?”

“I like it, but what sort of time limit were you thinking of?”

“I’m not sure. Not tomorrow, but not two months either.”

“How about New Year’s Day? That’s two weeks from now and we’ll be spending time with everyone until then. One last hurrah as they say.”

“I highly doubt people still say that, but New Year’s sounds good to me.” 

“Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!” Before Lena could refute that last claim Kara’s phone sent “We are family” blasting through the car. 

“Hey Alex! How are you two doing?”

“We’re good, sis. We’re about 10 minutes out from the town centre. What about you?”

“Lena?”

“We’ll be there in about the same time.” the Luthor said loudly to ensure that she’d be heard.

“Oh, hi Lena! That’s awesome. We said we’d meet at Griffin St. and Woods Lane, right?”

“Yep! Just wait for us there and then you can follow me to the Lodge.”

“Cool, but I thought you said cabin?”  
“Oh, I did. My family are just obsessed with alliteration apparently, so it’s called ‘Luthor Lodge’” Kara saw her roll eyes in her peripheral vision. Alex chuckled on the other end.

“Alright, we’ll see you in a few! Bye.”

“Bye, Alex.” they both replied just before the line went dead.

The rest of the drive went by quickly. They met up wit Alex and Maggie and then Lerna expertly guided them through the last half hour of back roads and driveways until they arrived at a more than moderately sized cabin, from the looks of it complete with jacuzzi. The storm had cleared and the sun was shining. They quickly stretched themselves, both stiff from the long drive. As Lena arched her back to pop everything back into place her top slipped up, bringing a sliver of perfect pale skin to Kara’s view. She gulped as her body suddenly remembered that she hadn’t done more than kiss her girlfriend in over two weeks. She took a deep breath, happy that she, not Lena, was the one with super hearing. Once finished they grabbed their coats before scrambling out of Lena’s range rover. Alex and Maggie did the same. The latter whistled as she slammed her car door.

“Damm, Little Luthor. Nice digs!” Lena laughed at the comment and Kara beamed happy to see her family getting along once more. Lena started looking through her keys while walking towards the front door.

“There won’t be much here in terms of decoration.”, she warned, “When I got this place, I had all the decor and anything that reminded me of anyone put into storage. I wanted a place that was separate from all the shit going on in my life. We should check if we have everything for tonight, then we can head into town tomorrow and get christmas decorations.” She found the correct key and slipped it into the lock. Kara and the other’s had caught up to her by now and they all made their way inside together. Stomping their feet on the welcome mat, so as to not drag in any snow.

Another whistle was heard, this time from Alex. Maggie and Kara just looked around with wide eyes, the former trying to hide her impressed look much more than the latter. The latter watched Lena smile at their reactions and continued to grin.

“There are three bedrooms upstairs, each with an ensuite. There are two ‘public’ bathrooms. One on this floor and one in the basement. Here we have the kitchen, living room, pantry, dining room and library. Downstairs are the pool, games room, den and the laundry room.” Lena explained as she hung up her coat and dropped her keys in a bowl. The others moved to copy her. She started walking through the house, heading for the fuse box. All the while explaining more about the Lodge and it’s history. She turned on the power and the water. “I had people come round and check that everything is in order last week and I had them stock up the firewood, that way if the power goes out, we'll still have heating.” By now Kara, Alex and Maggie had recovered their wits.

“Okay then let’s start unloading the cars,” Alex said, “but three quick questions before we start. Which bedroom is ours? Where is the pantry? And what should we do with the christmas presents?” Lena and Maggie laughed at Alex’s excitement, which was mirrored on her sister’s face.   
“You two lovebrids can take the master. It’s the first door on your left when you come up the stairs. When the boys get here they can set up shop through the second one on the right. The first one is my father’s old study. Kara and I will share the one at the end of the hall. The pantry in through here and there is a storage cupboard next to the entryway we can all drop our gifts there until we’ve got a tree.”

“Alright then, sis. Let’s go! Ill unload, you transport. Mags, Lena please make sure no door slam from the wind. We’ll be done in no time!”

\------  
Alex was correct. With Kara’s superspeed they were unloaded and unpacked in just under thirty minutes. They did, however, notice that they were a bit low on food for five exhausted humans and a slightly overworked Kryptonian. So maggie had grabbed Alex and headed into town. This left Lena and Kara plenty of time to set up their bedroom in peace. Once they had finished they moved towards organizing the pantry and stocking the kitchen cupboards.

“I’m really glad that you and Alex are getting along so well.” Kara said as she floated up to place a five pound bag of chocolate chips with the rest of the specialty baking ingredients.

“I’m glad about that to. It really seems like she likes me.”

“She clearly loves you, A ghrá! And after her seeing this place you can guarantee yourself a spot on her nice list.”

“She did seem to like it. I always forget the impact things like this can have on people who aren’t as jaded as I am.”

“Thanks again for inviting us. I know it’s a big step for you. But you should be careful, you came dangerously close to insulting my favorite person and I’ll have you know that I won’t stand for that!” Lena smiled at that before replying.

“Oh really? Your favorite person, you say? And who might that be?”

“I don’t know maybe you should ask the most beautiful person in this roomß” Lena giggled, literally pulling Kara out of the air.

“Alright then Miss Zor-El I’ll ask you.” Kara laughed in response.

“You know, Miss Luthor. You are an incredibly intelligent individual, but you have made an incorrect observation.”

“Oh really, do tell.” Lena said as she pulled Kara close.

“Yes, just this once,” kara replied as she pulled Lena closer, “it seems you missed the divine being currently lighting up this room.”

“I doubt electricity can return your feelings, Kara-te, unless Livewire got out and even then…”

“Oh, shut up you!” Kara growled as she surged forward, pressing Lena against a counter as their lips met. They lost themselves in the kiss and each other. Their hands remapped old paths recently abandoned due to unfortunate work schedules. Their bodies insisting, they make up for lost time. As they both moaned into the kiss, Kara thought about how Lena lips always tasted amazing no matter when they kissed, how herhands would always either go for her neck or waist, how she would let herseöf sink into the Kryptonian.

“HEY GUYS! WE’RE HERE!!!” Winn’s voice broke them out of their little bubble. Both women jumped apart with a squeak. “Are you two alright?” he asked as both he and james came to the doorway. Taking in their slightly disheveled appearances.

“Uhh..yeah.” Lena stuttered, “We’re fine, Winn. You startled me and I fell off a stool, but Kara caught me so I’m fine.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Winn. You two should unpack. Your room is the second door on the right when you come up the stairs.” 

“OH, thanks, Lena! We’ll go take care of that then.” 

“Yes, that’s good.” she said, hoping to get the two men out of the kitchen before either of them could comment on the lack of a step stool anywhere in sight. Both women released relieved sighs once they were alone again.

“That was close.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a feeling this will be a bit harder than usual.”

“You’re right. You still in?”

“Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days kept them all busy, getting the house ready for Christmas. Lena and Kara had a few more close calls. Once when Alex came bursting into their room early in the morning and they’d had to pretend that they hadn’t just spent the whole night cuddled up together. They’d used the excuse that Kara was checking out an insect bite. Then later the same day when they had given in to temptation and started making out in the back isle of the Coldwick craft store. Winn had come running up to them, excited about an old light up ornament he’d just purchased at the second hand store down the street. They’d used the excuse that they’d run in to each other going to grab different kinds of garland. Then their waitress made a comment about them being a cute couple as she brought the group their lunch. They’d had to fend off teasing from all their friends, but at least they hadn’t required another excuse.

After the day was through, the two of them talked as they were driving home. Their trunk was full of both kinds of garland they’d randomly chosen on their run in with Winn. 

“I think You made another incorrect observation, A ghrá mo chroí.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, this going to be _much_ harder than usual.”

“I agree with you, darling. If I weren’t so stubborn, I might just say fuck it, but I kind of want to see this thing through.”

“Me to,” Kara said smiling, “on both counts.” Had either of them known what was to come, they might have chosen to swallow their pride that day in the car. 

Once they got home, they set to work with the others until it looked like Christmas and Hanukkah had both gotten pissed and thrown up in every single room. Lillian would have called everything tacky, uncultured and an eye-sore. Lena loved it.

Dinner was the first time they noticed something was up. Winn and Lena were sitting at the table and in the middle of a conversation about anti matter when Alex purposefully plopped herself down next to the CEO. Maggie followed suit. When Kara came in a few minutes later she was disappointed by the, now unusual, seating arrangement, but she had to quickly feign nonchalance, as she noticed Alex was watching her reaction closely. She sat down next to Winn and started serving herself some of the delicious Carbonara Lena had made, carefully avoiding eye contact with her sister.

The rest of the meal went fine. Kara got roped into the Star Wars debate between Winn and Lena and they spent the rest of the night discussing Ewoks and whether the prequels should have been left unmade. Lena may have had way too much fun playing devil's advocate and even Alex got involved when it came time to rant about stormtroopers and their aim, or lack there of. Yet, Kara couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. 

"I think Alex might suspect something, Lee." she whispered as they were getting into bed that night. 

"What makes you say that?" Lena snuggled closer to the walking space heater that was her girlfriend. 

"She split us up during dinner and she payed clear attention to my reactions. She didn't stop after a few minutes either. I'm pretty sure she was testing us, the whole time."

"You seem upset by that. Wasn't this the original plan? That she'd figure it out?" 

"Yes, it was… But we kinda set a date now and I really wanna make it through. I know it's silly." 

"Well then I'm right there with you in the silly camp, but this means we're going to have to be even more careful."

"I think we can manage." Kara giggled. 

"Oh, because those aren't famous last words!" Lena turned around and flipped them over just to kiss her girlfriend one last time before they drifted off to sleep. 

\------  
Three days later, after they had finally finished looting all the holiday stores in town, they drove out to look at Christmas trees. 

The women had barely gotten a moment to themselves since their talk. Alex and Maggie had clearly had their own little talk that night, as the next day not one, but two law enforcement officials seemed to be tracking their every move. So they'd been limited to night times after everyone went to bed. 

Today wasn't going to be much better it seemed. They were taking Lena's car, since it would have the easiest time transporting whatever evergreen they settled on, and Alex had suggested they all pile in together. Neither of them could come up with an excuse not to quick enough to stop the agent, so they had spent the drive here singing along to christmas carols. Or in some cases, shutting up so they could listen Winn and Kara put the original artists to shame. 

They harmonized wonderfully and Lena couldn’t believe she had such an amazing person as her girlfriend. If the circumstances had been different, she would have leaned over to kiss her right now. She had mentally cursed her stubbornness and pride. Why did she have to make it so difficult for herself? And why was Kara making things so difficult for her? She wasn’t usually this cute! She was always adorable, but it seemed that Christmas had amplified that particular superpower to nigh unbearable levels.

Once they arrived they had split up into teams. Alex had moved towards Kara, but luckily the Kryptonian had considered that particular gambit. She’d pounced on Lena as soon as the car doors closed. 

Now they were alone among the rows of trees and Lena had taken the opportunity to cuddle into Kara as they walked. The Kryptonian had ceased her usual hyperactive bouncing and they were slowly strolling along, enjoying each others’ presence. Then Kara leaned over to brush some snow out of Lena's hair and got lost in her green eyes. They reflected the light bouncing off their surroundings in a way that emphasized the Luthor’s heterochromia. (The only thing hetero about her, as she always joked.) Lena leaned up to kiss her and they took the moment to sink into each other wrapping their arms around waists and necks. Neither of them knew how much time they spent like that, if you’d asked them they’d only be able to tell you that it wasn’t enough.

Kara suddenly drew back. Lena looked at her questioningly until Winn came around the corner not half a minute later.

“FOUND THEM!” he yelled over his shoulder. “Come on guys! I think we’ve found the one!” he motioned for him to follow and Kara started matching his excited bounce as they went. She’d once told Lena that it wasn’t really christmas until there was a tree in the house. Lena laughed at their adorable antics and followed at a slightly more sedate pace.

Winn had been right and after the tree had gotten the Danvers seal of approval from both sisters, a worker wrapped it up for them and strapped it to the car roof. Once they got home Kara flew up, undid the straps and carried the tree inside, where the others were holding doors and setting up the tree stand next to the fire place. Once it was secured Maggie had them scoot it around the floor until her inner cop was satisfied they wouldn’t create a fire hazard on christmas eve.

Then it was time to decorate. Alex insisted they set up a ladder so the humans could get to the top half as well Apparently Kara couldn’t be trusted not to cram all the cheesy ornaments together in a place of honor. The super had pouted at that and Maggie had snickered, so to stop a fight Lena had sent Alex to grab the traditional Danvers ornaments they’d brought with them and Maggie to see how the cookies were coming along. Winn was quite a good baker as it turned out and had volunteered to take care of that particular chore. James was allowing his artistic side out to play with the help of frosting and sprinkles. Lena smiled at the thought of seeing the often reserved man so carefree and silly. In moments like these she remembered why she had suggested this get away when it turned out Eliza wouldn’t be joining them this time around. They’d had a tough year and spending this time together was bringing them closer again. The worries of the past didn’t seem so real in this place. It had always been like that for her, even as a child. She was glad that she could give Kar-their family some time to recover.

“Lee, could you help me real quick?”

“Of course, Kara. Whats the matter?” Her girlfriend was floating next to the ladder holding up a ridiculously beglittered Santa head ornament.

“Where do you think I should put this?”

“Hmm...How about there?” Lena pointed up to a bare patch between three baubles.

“Where?...Here?” Kara gestured to a branch next to an old porcelain angel.

“No over there, in between the baubles.”

“Here?”

“No a little to the left.”

“Here?” 

“No, over… you know what wait a sec.” She made her way onto the ladder taking the ornament off of the flying woman and holding it up to cover the bare spot. “I meant here. What do you think?”

“It’s perfect, A ghrá mo chroí.” Kara leaned over to peck Lena on the lips. The Luthor let herself lean into the kiss and lost her balance when Kara turned to hear Alex’s triumphant yell. She and the ladder crashed forwards and into the Kryptonian. Kara wrapped herself around the human instinctively, but forgot to fly so they went crashing to the ground. 

The others heard them and came running out of the kitchen.

“Are you two alright!?!”

“ Yes we’re fine.” Kara said from where they’d landed. The others simply stared at them in silence for a moment. That’s when they realized that Lena had landed on top of Kara and they were now laying on the ground chest to chest. They quickly scrambled off of each other, blushing, and righted their clothes, looking around sheepishly. Luckily no one commented, though both the older lesbians in the room gave them a meaningful look. They blushed even more and, after an obligatory x-ray to make sure Lena was okay, both moved to put the ladder back in it's rightful place.


	5. Chapter 4

Christmas Eve was a kind of organized chaos that Lena had never been exposed to in the Luthor household. Everyone was running around doing their own thing. James and Kara were bringing in firewood. Winn and Maggie were preparing christmas dinner. Lena was setting up the dining room and Alex was taking care of the living room. They then all congregated in the kitchen to help prepare the meal.

Kara and Lena were continuously stealing longing glances at each other and smiling like fools, having managed to have some fun the night before. Kara squeaked and Lena looked over to the other side of the island where the sisters were preparing the pies.. Alex wore a grin and Kara had flour on her face. The super huffed and turned away, pouting in such a dramatic fashion that only she could have pulled it off. Alex fell for it and reached over to her. She was met with a fistful of icing sugar as Kara whirled around, before dancing out of the agent’s reach.

“Oh, I’m going to get you for that!” Alex exclaimed, loading up on ammunition before chasing the hero. The ensuing food fight left their area of the kitchen looking like a cocaine storage facility after a drug raid and was only stopped by Winn having a conniption about the mess in “his” kitchen. Lena smiled at the sight. She was so happy in this moment that she almost forgot not to lean into Kara when she came over to see if she needed help.

“You seem happy.” She commented.

“I am.” she said and she meant it to. “It’s fun seeing you two like this. These walls haven’t heard nearly enough laughter in their lifetime. I’m glad I brought you guys here. I feel like a part of our happiness will always remain behind.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.”She said booping Lena on the nose with a four coveed finger.

“Hey!” the Luthor squealed, wiping at her face with great exaggeration as Kara laughed. Oh, god why did she have to be so cute and kissable right now? Lena was seriously reconsidering her decision to wait until the new year. This whole thing had been fun and they still had the others’ reactions and a date to look forward to. But Lena really wouldn’t mind Alex catching on right about now.

Two hours later they all sat down to a lively Christmas dinner. The perks of having a Kryptonian in the group was that they could make a huge variety of dishes without having to worry about leftovers going bad or fridge space. So they had roasted chicken and roasted goose, two types of casserole, nearly every vegetable under then sun, mashed potatoes, dips, glazed ham, five different salads and Lena’s personal favorite stuffed dates with bacon. They ate for hours, while enjoying a lively discussion on everything from press topics to new scientific advancement to old childhood stories that left everyone blushing at least once.

\------  
They took all the dishes to the kitchen, before each grabbed their booze of choice and heading into the living room. Kara lit the fire with a quick blast of heat vison and they settled in to watch “A Nightmare Before Christmas” (a Danvers tradition), “The Grinch” (Kara’s pick), “Elf”(Winn), “The Long Kiss Goodnight”(Alex), “Die Hard” (Maggie), “Home Alone” (James) and “A Christmas Carol” (Lena). By one am everyone was tired and more than slightly tipsy. Alex and Maggie shared a love seat while the others took over the couches. Lena and Kara had spread out over the course of the night and were now cuddling while splayed out over all three cushions.

Alex had been watching the other two women for some time now. She had noticed how close her sister and the Luthor seemed a while ago and, after checking with Maggie for the opinion of a more experienced gaydar, she was certain that they liked each other. Like like-liked each-other. _Oh,rao I sound like a middle schooler_ , she thought. The thing was that Kara was oblivious as fuck when it came to feelings of the romantic sort. Even if she did recognize her feelings for what they were, she was too awkward or scared to say anything. And she highly doubted that Lena would make a move any time soon. It was ridiculous! They were practically attached at the hip and always making up excuses to keep touching each other or to be in each other’s presence. What had cinched it was the food. Kara was protective of her calories and usually even pretending to attempt to steal a single piece could land you a fifteen minute lecture. Yet, she's easily shared her plate with Lena as if it was nothing. Lena, in turn, had eaten anything Kara had offered her, even when it was clearly not part of her usual “Ultra-healthy” diet, it was as if the woman had never heard of the word no.

Maggie had originally cautioned her not to interfere. They would figure it out on their own and in their own time. But as time went on her fiancee had come to admit that they just might need a little help. They’d decided to keep an eye on the two, in the hopes that they’d be able to subtly steer them in each other’s direction. But neither of the two seemed to be registering their hints. The two fiances had been debating the merits of direct interference for a few days now and Alex was reaching the end of her rope. As the last movie ended and they started dragging themselves off to bed, she decided that she’d give them till the end of the week to figure things out and if they hadn’t she’d step in.

\----  
She didn’t make it ‘til the end of the week. She didn’t even make it ‘til the end of the next day. They were unwrapping presents with a christmas special running in the background. They were halfway through when Lena had opened a gift from Kara. It was a beautiful handmade pendant necklace in the shape of Kara’s house crest. The gemstone the pendant was made from shimmered from blue to green depending on how the light hit it.

“Oh, kara it’s beautiful!!” Lena exclaimed.

“I wanted the gem to match your eyes.” Kara replied blushingly.

“You’re my favorite, Kara!” Now they were both blushing and staring shyly at one another. Alex only suppressed the urge to roll her eyes because it looked like her little sister was finally making a move. “Will you help me put it on?” Lena asked, turning around.

“Of course, Lee.” Kara quickly looped the chain around the dark-haired woman’s neck and fastned the clasp. Alex was most definitely *not* on the edge of her as she waited for their next move. The two women were getting closer and closer… and then the were hugging! Fucking hugging! Alex’s resolve snapped. How much more ridiculous can this get?!

“Okay, this stops now!” She yelled and everyone turned to look up at her, as she'd jumped up in her haste to get her frustration out. “This is ludicrous! You two clearly like each other. The way you look at each other is neither straight nor platonic. You’ve been joined at the hip for months now. Kara! you’ve been letting Lena mooch off your plate the whole time we’ve been here when the rest of us would get lectured for picking up a mere crumb. Lena! You've been letting Kara drag you into every silly and embarrassingly dorky christmas activity, as if you deniging her anything would end the world! You’re sharing a bed for god’s sake! You can’t be this oblivious! Kara just gave you a freaking courting gift!!!! You two are obviously in love with each other! So please!!! In Rao’s name, put the rest of us out of the misery of having to watch you pine and just kiss already!”

\----  
Lena glanced at Kara after Alex’s outburst and arched her eyebrows. She glanced down at her lips before shrugging her assent. They smiled at each other.

“Okay, Alex. Calm down.” Kara said, just before Lena leaned over to peck her on the lips. They smiled at each other again, before pretending to move towards the next batch of presents, leaving Alex standing there with her jaw on the floor. They just barely suppressed their grins. “Close your mouth please, Alex, we are not a codfish.” Kara teased.

“But...How?” Alex stamered her shocked expression finding identical matches on the faces of the room’s other occupants, “You two just seriously kissed and that’s that?”

“What were you expecting?” Lena asked. This time Maggie answered.

“Shy, blushing denials, grand decalarations of love, gay panic! Anything other than that really.” Lena smirked over at her girlfriend, who happiy returned the gesture.

“Do you want to tell them or shall I?”

“Tell us what?” Alex asked.

“I think I’ll tell them.”

“Tell. Us. What?” Ale asked again. Kara turned to look up at her sister with glee written in every line on her face.

“You’re a little late to the party. Lena and I have been dating for over eight months.”

“Wha…?Ho…? What?...” Alex stamerd and trailed off.

“Oh, sorry, Maggie. It seems I’ve broken my sister. Please make sure she doesn't fall over will you?” Kara smirked, she never got to tease Alex!. Maggie seemed to be speechless as well, she simply reached up, grabbed Alex’s shirt and pulled her down onto the couch. No one said anything for a while. Kara and Lena went back to opening presents. A few minutes later Winnn spoke up, seemingly recovered from the shock.

“Wait does that mean I won the bet?! I had December tenth. That’s the closest any of us got to the actual date.” That seemed to draw the other’s out of their stupor. They quickly tried to find a way to refute Winn’s claim, when Lena interjected.

“I’d say that since all of you were over seven months off with your guesses and that this little bet probably started after we’d already been in a relationship for a while, none of you won. So shouldn’t we, the innocent victims of your gambeling get the pot?” Everyone quickly jumped at that trying to refuse, but Lena being Lena made mince meat out of the lot of them.

Once everyone had agreed and forked over the necessary cash, their friends congratulated them on their relationship. They asked questions and the women told them their story.They spent the rest of the day in high spirits, though the super took every oppertunity to rub her sister’s nose in her obliviousness.Lena and Kara didn’t leave each other’s side. As they lay cuddled up in front of yet another christmas movie later that day, Kara turned to whisper in Lena’s ear.

“I’m really glad that I get to call you my girlfriend and thank you for going along with this for me. You are truly amazin and I love you, a ghrá mo chroí.” Lena turned her head to look at Kara with tears in her eyes.

“I love you to, Kara-te.”


End file.
